Princess Tutu: The tail of two tutu's
by Mermain123
Summary: Ahiru managed to turn back into a girl and learns that the raven is back but as a crow who takes over bodies, she also discovers she has a sister, to save gold crown town they join together and fight him with the help of old friends and the help of new
1. The duck and the girl

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU... ONLY HER SISTER (HOPEFULY)

**Summary:**

Ahiru managed to turn back into a girl and learns that the raven is back but as a crow who takes over bodies, she also discovers she has a sister, to save gold crown town they join together and fight him with the help of old friends and the help of new allies and two unexpected heroes fight the crow.

**Prolouge**

In the pale moonlight of the lake a beautiful duck swam. The night was clear and warm as the duck swam she recalled the memories of being Princess Tutu. As she stared at the pale moonlight the water began to glow. The duck felt herself rise into the air. As she was rising she felt as if nails were being pulled out of a board. Soon the duck disappeared and a girl no older then 16 appeared. Her hair was a beautiful pinkish orange. Her eyes opened to reveal eyes the colour of sapphires. Her face was beautiful yet childish.

It only took the woman 4 seconds to realize she was wearing no cloths and that there were to shadowy figures in the clearing. Both wore robes the colour of silver moonlight. The smaller of the two walked towards the edge of the lake before peeling away her hood to reveal a woman no older then her self. Her eyes blue-green hazel and her hair was strawberry blond. She looked up at the floating girl and smiled. "Hii!! you must be Ahiru, I'm Selene, and my friend over there is Serenity" she said pointing to the other girl who had dropped her hood to reveal golden blond hair with sky blue eyes (Btw this is not Serenity from sailor moon! SO NO COMPLAINING) "Hi" replied the girl, or now known as Ahiru.

"We're here to tell you something very important" said the golden haired woman, who seemed less creepy then the other. "What?" came Ahiru's reply. The red headed woman floated up into the center of the lake. "Woah, you can float. "Yes I can, we are here to take you to meet your sister" came Selene's reply. "Sister?!?!" said Ahiru. "Yes now let us go to her, we have much to discuss, bad times are apon us" came the Serenity. "Bad times" Ahiru said suspiciously. "All will be revealed soon, now follow" said Selene. Ahiru curious as she was followed the two woman into the heart of the forest.

**End of prolouge**

**Mermain123: Yeah first chapter up! This story was written with the help of my friend, DaedricMoonPrincess. Be sure to review! And don't worry I plan to update soon (Unlike one moon princess I know)**

**DMP: HEY I TRY! Anyway besure to come back for more, otherwise I'll find you and make the sailor scouts come after you**

**DMP: And I'll sing barney songs!! SO REVIEW**


	2. The Funny Walk

**Chapter 2 the funny walk**

Ahiru was still shocked about EVERY THING when she remembered **SHE HAS NO CLOTHES!! **"Oopsy" went Selene and serenity together and then grinned at each other after that they started chanting what sounded like gibberish to Ahiru. "OkA MaKa KlOkA sAkA NaMbI wOkA... JABAKU!" then Ahiru looked at herself to see that she was wearing a beautiful silver dress that sparkled in the moonlight. _**Wow these girls are amazing**_thought Ahiru. "Aren't we though??" said Selene

"Did I say that out loud??" asked Ahiru.

"No but we can read minds though" replied Serenity

"Oh okay"

"Is there a problem? "Asked Selene

"Because if there isn't we would prefer to continue" finished Serenity

So they all started walking in the forest and after waking for 10 minutes (though for Ahiru it felt like eternity went by) Selene started to get bored and snuck up on Ahiru to scare her.

"BOO!!!"Screamed Selene right behind Ahiru.

"Quack!!!" went Ahiru and turned back into a duck

"Quack quack quack quack quack **QUACK**?!!! (What was that for **HUH**?!!!)" Quacked Ahiru (Literally)

"Just trying to have some fun okay??" replied Selene

"Quack quack, quack quack quack?? (fiiiine, but don't do it again ok?)" Quacked Ahiru again.

"Now time to pour on you some water then quickly put back on your dress" advised Serenity

So Ahiru did as she was told and they continued walking till they came to a clearing where Ahiru saw a beautiful girl standing there.

"That" said serenity "Is your sister "

______________________________________________________________

**Mermain123: Review already this is my first story and I want to know if I'm good, so I shall not update unless I get one review**

**though DMP does not count! I repeat she does not count.. cause she helped.. also she's random. bye bye till the next chapter**

**oh and check out my other fics too well bye**


	3. Meet Hakuchou

**Mermain: ok so I didn't get my reviews but I learnt that I'll more likely get them if I keep updating because It'll stay at the top + one of my other stories got 2 reviews so I decided to update enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own princess tutu only her sister.**

Ahiru looked up at the girl before her and she was beautiful she had emerald eyes, hair that was the same color as Ahiru's but it went down to her feet and it wasn't tied up in a braid it just drifted, she wore a pale blue dress, and her skin was as white as snow. (Just picture Ahiru with these few changes.) "WOW, you're beautiful" said Ahiru

"Hello I am your sister, my name is **Hakuchou." said Hakuchou (A.N Hakuchou means swan in Japanese)**

"**How are you my sister?" asked Ahiru **

"**Well Droslemyer as you know created the story, the prince and the raven, and in it he created princess tutu, well he felt discontent with the fact that she just disappears in that story. So he created a story all about princess tutu and in it she had a sister they go on tons of adventures together, and they also were birds like us." explained Hakuchou**

"**So what exactly is happening, like why am I a girl again?" asked Ahiru**

"**That is because the raven is back but he is only a crow still he is indeed dangerous" replied Hakuchou **

"**Wow this is all so sudden."**

"Yes I can imagine it is. One last thing no one can be trusted to be with because the Raven or I guess I should say crow, can take over bodies so he should try to find us."

**Mermain: yay all done and now you have all met her sister well bye see you next chapter in it the last of the explanations should be done and they will go back to the academy bye bye.**


	4. The explanations

**Mermain123: Hello everyone. Look, I know it's been over a year (almost two), but it didn't seem like anyone liked this story. Recently, DMP emailed me with a review to one of her stories and they also told her in it that they really liked this story, so I decided to update. Oh, I've also had an idea for a prequel to this story. It's the story Ahiru and Hakuchou are supposed to be from and I know Hakuchou may seem really serious, but it's only for this chapter, the one before and whenever she transforms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu**

**_XXX_XXX**

Hakuchou looked at Ahiru and said to her sister, "Take this pendant. With it, you can become Princess Tutu once again."

Ahiru was shocked. "How? It was a shard of the prince's heart that let me become her before," yelled Ahiru.

Then a thought struck Ahiru. "Did Mytho sh-shatter his h-h-heart again?" Ahiru asked nervously.

Hakuchou looked calm. "This pendant is a full heart made up of all the people you saved to help the prince. Also, the people from our story whom we have saved each gave me a piece of their heart so that I can become Princess Tutu."

Ahiru looked confused. She asked her sister how she could become Princess Tutu as well. Hakuchou merely replied, "In our story, which you seem to have forgotten, we saved the lives of many different creatures as the two Tutus. When this new story we are in is done, you will return with me to our story."

When Ahiru heard this she felt sad. "You mean I won't be allowed to stay here anymore?"

Hakuchou looked at her sister with pity. "I know you love this place, but you don't belong in this world. Here Princess Tutu confessed her love to the prince and turned into a speck of light. You may think you escaped the story, but all you did was end it. If you stay here, reality will bend and become unbalanced, like when animals started to become very human-like. That was caused by the fact that our story was starting to leak into this one. Because you are here, our story started to leak through, but only a little because Drosselmeyer was controlling the story. With this new writer, Fakir, he can so far control a story a little bit, but reality will keep on bending, so much so that not even he will be able to control it all," explained Hakuchou.

Ahiru looked even more sad. "Well, we don't have to leave right away. We still have to beat that crow, right?" Ahiru exclaimed.

"Exactly," Hakuchou smiled while saying this. Then she smirked, "Plus, even if you may not remember it, you have a special someone waiting for you in our story."

Ahiru blushed bright red at this. "R-r-really?" she stuttered nervously. Then a little light bulb inside Ahiru lit up. "Wait. I'm curious. Who exactly are Selene and Serenity? Speaking of which, where did they go?"

Hakuchou smiled at this. "They are our best friends. You were always closer to Selene and I was always closer to Serenity. They left once we met each other. You'll see them again soon." Hakuchou's face turned serious. "One last thing. As I mentioned before, don't get too close to anyone unless the crow has been expelled from their body. Because then he can't get back in it. But we always have to be on the lookout. When the crow's inside of someone, he'll slowly eat away at their heart till there is nothing left. When that happens, he'll be fully resurrected," Hakuchou seriously explained.

Ahiru looked scared. "How will we know who's body he's in?" she nervously asked.

"The person whom he possessed will start to act strangely, not like him- or herself, I mean. Also, our pendants shall tell us by glowing when we're near them. And we'll see an evil shadow of the crow from that person. But that last sign will happen only when the crow is close to finishing up the person's heart," Hakuchou finished explaining.

Ahiru looked serious, **(A.N. is that even possible?)** then perked up. "Does this mean we can go to the Academy together?" she asked excitedly.

Hakuchou giggled at her sister's eagerness. "Yes, that means we are attending Kinkan Academy together," Hakuchou replied.

**_XXX_XXX**

"Well how do I look?" asked Hakuchou. She came out wearing the school uniform. Ahiru loved how it looked on her sister. "WOW! You look soooo pretty Hakuchou," She said to her.

Hackuchou smiled "Thanks. So when exactly does school start?" she asked.

"Let's see..." Ahiru looked at the clock and panicked. "It starts right now!"

Hackuchou was mad "What! It's only my first day and I'm already going to be late!" the two girls rushed off to class so quickly all you saw was a cloud of dust!

**_XXX_XXX**

**Mermain123: Well that's the end of that chapter, it originally was going to be longer but it's tough typing straight from my Alpha smart. For some reason it won't transfer data. **

**XP BLEGH! Any way next chapter we have Pique and Lillie come back and I also have a question for everyone. Should I make Selene and Serenity like the princess tutu? As in that's what they are called when transformed, I was thinking that they could be Pique and Lillie. Just those two don't realize that they can transform. It's up to you guys and do so with a review. Sorry though to say this story likely won't be updated again till after summer vacation but my others will at least.**


End file.
